


Back So Soon?

by d_ucks



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_ucks/pseuds/d_ucks
Summary: You had known Oswald for many years, having worked beside him under Mooney. Now that he owned the Iceberg Lounge could close friends become something more?This is my first smutfic and I believe my first post on AO3, I hope you lot like it! I may write more if it's well received.





	Back So Soon?

Sitting at the bar, you nursed your glass between your hands. It had only been a few weeks since you'd started working for the Penguin after many years of working beside him under Fish and the Iceberg Lounge was truly something to marvel at; you felt a swell of pride in your chest for the once lowly umbrella boy. For the first time in many years, you no longer felt used. Fish had passed you around various criminals for years in order to keep them happy and kept you complacent with sweet lies about how much you meant to her, these days you found yourself overseeing many of those same criminals in the name of Oswald. As you thought about the changes as of late while sipping at your cider, you spotted just the gentleman on your mind coming down from his office. The two of you locked eyes and you flashed him a smile, after brief words with some staff he made his way over to you.

A gentle smile graced his lips as he spoke to you, "back so soon? I would've thought that job would have stretched you at least an hour or two more!" He leant against the bar as he spoke, his eyes taking you in.

"So did I, but alas it seems he wasn't as tough as he tried convince us he was." You responded with a soft chuckle.

"Thank you ever so much, as always you do not disappoint." He beamed at you. "I have to hurry just now, people to talk to and deals to make - you know how it is - but will you be here tomorrow night?"

You simply nodded and smiled, and he rushed away with a hasty goodbye. These days it seemed he was always busy, with never a moment to talk to you. Not that you minded, of course, you understood what his new role asked of him and what it all meant to him, but you couldn't help missing his company. The two of you had always been close, working under Mooney you only really had each other as no-one else gave a shit about either of you beyond what they could use you for.

Over the years, you and he had come close to being more than just friends on a few occasions, but he had always backed out at the last second, as if afraid and you continue to wonder what could be as the two of you turn out to make quite a team. That and he continues to hint at stronger feelings, lingering touches and ever so subtle flirting kept you wanting more. It was almost cruel of him, you thought. Though you'd decided to lay those thoughts to rest for the night as you had a lot more jobs to plan out for next few weeks.

The next evening, fresh from a job, you made your way to the lounge. Blood still in your hair, you weaved your way through the crowd to the bar and took your usual seat, noting the group of men that moved as they saw you approach. The bartender placed a glass in front of you without you even needing to look at him. You loved working under Oswald, you thought as you sipped your drink and basked in the newfound fear and respect.

 

The Penguin sat at his desk, brow furrowed as he watched the CCTV of the lounge. You had arrived, and he felt his face flush. As always, you looked stunning and Oswald felt himself getting cold feet already. Cold feet for just talking to you, though he knew he couldn't just ask you to come and leave you sitting at the bar all night. He quickly drank a few glasses of wine to make it easier then called one of his men on the floor below to send you up. He stood up, straightened his jacket and waited as you made your way to his office.

You pushed open the door, immediately greeted with a hug. "It has been too long since we spoke properly, old friend!" Oswald exclaimed, grasping you by the shoulders.

"That it has," you smiled coyly at him, "I have been missing you ever so much recently." Your eyes followed him as he made his way to the couch, his characteristic limp as endearing as ever. He patted the space beside him and you joined him, sitting just close enough that your knee brushed his.

"Here, I had the bartender bring up your favourite cider." He said, passing you a glass, the ice clinking as you took it from him. Your fingers touched for a second and Oswald blushed almost unnoticeably. Lipstick stained the glass as you took a sip, and you smiled.

"Thank you, Os, nobody's been serving it in recent years and I have missed it dearly."

"Anything for you!" He said, a smile lighting up his face. "So, how have you been? We haven't had much of an opportunity to talk, I've been ever so busy."

You laughed gently, "don't worry, I've been just as busy. Getting to grips with my new position has been tough. Very few people want to respect the woman Mooney threw at them to get them to shut up." Oswald put a hand on your shoulder, but you smiled reassuringly. "Though now most people are in line, and if they aren't the soon will be." You flashed a cheeky grin at him, and he gave his characteristic giggle. His hand hadn't moved from your shoulder you noted and your heart beat just a little faster. "How about you, how have underworld politics been treating you?"

He sighed, suddenly look very tired. You gingerly placed your hand on his knee and you noticed his face flush though he acted as if he didn't notice. "It is what it is, but I know what I signed up for so don't you worry about me." He smiled at you, though his instincts told him to run.

"You know I can't not worry about you, you mean too much to me." You say, returning the smile; the tired look he had was gone. Your hand moves from his knee to his face. He stuttered out your name.

A moment that felt like forever passed and he prepared himself to get up and go but before he had the chance you moved your hand from his face to his neck and whisper. "Os..." You're not ready to let him go this time, not yet.

Oswald looked you in the eyes, and he steeled himself. He took his hand from your shoulder, pushing the strap of your dress down in the process. 'Accidentally.' You raised your eyebrow, but he puffed out his chest and cleared his throat. You cracked a grin at that. "At last!" You thought to yourself.

You stood up, deftly undoing the dress and it fell to a puddle of cloth at your feet. Oswald tugged at his collar, he was not prepared for this. The constant drive to flee still there, but he'd wanted this for too long and he was too far in to just go now. You stepped in front of him, and looked at him expectantly. Though, flustered, he didn't know what to do with himself. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked you up and down.

It was obvious to you that he was unsure of what to do next, so you sunk to your knees, between his legs. You smiled up at him as you undid the buttons of his trousers, you could see that he was already hard. He shuddered as you felt him through his underwear, he could not believe this was happening. Even as you freed him from his underwear and licked him from base to tip. Oswald stared down at you, the look in his eyes a mixture of fear and lust. He took a long, shaky breath as you took him into your mouth and got to work, moving up and down and up and down. You tongue performed magic alongside your simple movements, your hands caressing his thighs. The Penguin's hands made their way to your hair, gripping at the roots. After a few moments of him twitching, shuddering and gently moaning he pulled your mouth off of him, almost roughly. As you looked at him quizzically, he pulled his underwear and trousers back up and stood.

He closed his eyes and gulped before opening his mouth. "I want you over the desk." He said, quietly at first. When you didn't move he repeated himself, louder. You wiped saliva from your mouth, making your already smudged lipstick even worse and stood up. Not a moment later and you were bent over Oswald's desk, waiting. For a second he found himself lost, marvelling at the sight before him but he quickly recovered and made his way over to you, cane tapping as he moved. After resting it against the desk he gingerly pulled your panties down, his hands shaking as he did so. His trousers and underwear found themselves at his feet and he positioned himself. In that moment he noticed the sound of the music from the floor, pulsing beneath his feet and the gentle hum of voices as they mingled below. He noticed how the light from the street outside fell across your body in lines as it came through the shuttered window.

"Sit." He stuttered out, and you looked back at him. "On the desk," he continued, "I want to look at you." A soft smile graced your lips and you obliged, now sitting on the desk you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

It started slow and gentle, but as your hands made their way down his body and his hands down yours it deepened. Growing more intense as the two of you touched each other, a burning desire that had grown for years finally coming to fruition. Before long, Oswald had pushed himself inside of you. His movements started slow and long as his hands ghosted up your body, though you quickly found yourself laid back on the desk. Moaning his name as his hands grasped your hips firmly, one of your hands worked your clit and the other gripped the edge of the desk behind you. His movements became more and more erratic, fractions of sentences making it out between his grunts and moans. It wasn't long before you came, he could feel you tense around him and his name came out your mouth in a drawn-out whine as your eyes rolled to the back of your skull. He followed shortly after, with a last few thrusts and a shudder he came in you and collapsed over you. The two of you breathed heavily for a few moments, your arms wrapped around him. Though, inevitably, he eventually stood up and composed himself. Grabbing his cane, he spoke softly and with a gentle stutter. "I'll go get you something for clean yourself up with."

With a nervous smile he hurried out of the room and you smiled to yourself.


End file.
